cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Four Horsemen
The 4 Horsemen Alliance Alliance Theme: The 4 Horsemen (T4H) alliance is an Apocalypse themed alliance. WE ARE CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Charter Article I: Admission and General Membership i. Admission to The 4 Horsemen, also known as T4H, is open to all members of the Cybernations community who are currently not engaged in war. There is no mandatory color to be accepted into the T4H at this time. But we HIGHLY encourage members to be on the orange sphere ii. To maintain membership, a member may go no longer than a month of being inactive on the forums. iii. To apply for membership, click HERE and fill out all required information. Upon review and approval of your application, general membership will be granted. Article II: Government i. Horsemen There are three Horsemen that make up the Triumvirate of Death, which is made up of The Horsemen of Death, The Horsemen of War, and The Horsemen of Famine. The Horsemen are the supreme leaders of the alliance. The Horsemen have total control over the internal and external alliance issues. The Horsemen have the right to remove any member of the government for failing to do their job; this includes the council over-seer (Impeachment rules follow in Article IV). The Horsemen also serve as the supreme commanders of the alliance's defense force. The Horsemen have the right to approve or veto any treaties, or agreements, brought to them from the council. ii. Council over-seer The Council-over-seer is the newly elected Horsemen, this position is also The Horsemen of Conquering. This position over sees the Council voting, and activities. The Over-seer has the power to remove council members for failing to do their jobs, with the approval of the Horsemen. The over-seer brings issues such as: treaties, and other alliance information to the Horsemen. In the case that a single horsemen can not be contacted and a major decision must be made the over-seer will take the absent horsemens' place. When the next horsemen election comes along, the new horsemen will become the Council Over-Seer. iii. The Council of Shadows The Council of Shadows is the main caretaker of the alliance. There will be 5 members of Council. This number depends on the number of members and will always be odd. The tasks of the Council Members also include the writing, ratification, and submission of reports and treaties to the Horsemen. Together the Horsemen, Council Over-Seer and the Council make up the main voting body of the alliance, when it comes inter-alliance activities. iv. Council positions The Council Members are the caretakers of specific parts of the alliance. There are caretakers for Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Trade and Finance, Military, and River of Stix. All Council Members have the power to appoint understudies to help them keep their area running smoothly The Council Positions are: *Foreign Affairs: Work with diplomats and be the main diplomat for T4H *Internal Affairs: Work on recruitment.... *Trade and Finance: Work with the bankers, trades, aid, and tech deals *Military: Be the 2nd in command for the military (direct link to the Horsemen for military policies), main person members come to for direction with wars, this person will give out orders in times of war that were handed down from the Horsemen. The Council of Military is also personally responsible for the tech-raiding, rouge hunting division of the military (more in Article IX) *Stix: This guy doesn’t do anything it is a fun position to hold. You get all the power but no responsibility. Article III: Election i. The Horsemen are elected and will serve a four-month term. Horsemen may run for re-election when a served term expires. Horsemen elections will be held in April, August, and December. One Horsemen will be elected in each elections. Every four months one Horsemen will be elected. ii. Council Members are voted on every 3 months. March, June, September, December. All except the Council of Stix he is appointed to a member that has shown great activity and knowledge of the alliance. Article IV: Impeachment i. Horsemen: The Horsemen may choose to step down at anytime. In order to impeach the Horsemen an alliance vote must take place. Impeachment of the Horsemen may only occur if the alliance votes 75% in favor of impeachment. ii. Council Over-Seer: The Council Over-Seer may choose to step down at anytime. In order to impeach the Council Over-Seer an alliance vote must take place. Impeachment of the Over-Seer may only occur if the alliance votes 75% in favor of impeachment. iii. Council of Shadow Members The Horsemen can remove council members for failing to do their job. If the alliance feels the need they can impeach the Council Member by having an alliance vote take place. Impeachment of the Council Member may only occur if the alliance votes 75% in favor of impeachment. Article V: Punishment and Expulsion i. The Horsemen (and/or) Courts of Hell may expel any member of T4H if found guilty of: *Being a member of another alliance *Espionage or illegal sharing of information *Declaring war on a fellow member of T4H *Declaring war without permission from the government *Inappropriate behavior among the alliance *Sending Foreign Aid to a nation in an alliance war without the permission of a Horsemen Article VI: The Courts of Hell i. The Courts of Hell are a place where all outside factors have no influence. The Courts are here for members that are the subject of an expulsion can file an appeal. The Council of Shadows will conduct the judiciary hearing. The Council of Shadows may either uphold or repeal expulsion. ii. The Courts is also hear if an government member is found to have broken the charter, they will be here to hand out the punishments. iii. This court is also used when members are found to have broken the charter, and determine the proper punishment to be handed down. Article VII: Amendment i. Any member can propose a new amendment, but that amendment MUST be co-authored/ fully supported by a member of the current government, before the amendment is allowed to be voted on. In order for an amendment to pass and become legislation, a 24 hour debate time will take place, then a vote will take place in which 50%+ of members must be in favor of the new amendment. Once the amendment exceeds 50%+ votes in favor, it will become recognized throughout the alliance by being inserted in the official charter. ii. For a vote to count at least 1/3 of members MUST vote. If that percentage is not met then the vote will not be counted and the amendment will fail. Article VIII: Freedom of a Quick Painless Death Act: The FQPDA is an act that allows any member to petition a Horseman via pm for any information, involving alliance wide events. The Horsemen will then discuss if the information is okay to be released into public. If the horsemen feel that the info could be used against the alliance then they will respond to the pm by saying simply "no we can not release that info at this time". But if the Horsemen agree that the information is okay to be release a summery or a thread will be made public to the general members. Article IX: Policies i. War Aid : A member of T4H will not send aid to a foreign nation involved in an alliance war. Any member who sends such aid without the proper authorization from the Horsemen. Will be put through a trial in the Courts of Hell and be handed down a punishment fitting the aid sent. ii. Spying : T4H does not allow any type of spying unless given permission from a Horsemen directly, and this authorization will only be handed down in times of war. iii. Nuclear Weapons : T4H has a no first strike policy involving Nuclear Weapons, and may only be used when authorized by the Horseman . Any nation of T4H who fires a nuclear weapon without the proper authorization will be expelled by the Horsemen of T4H, and may receive a sentence of ZI. iv. Ghosting : T4H will have no mercy for nations under "The 4 Horsemen" AA. That are not members, if a nation os caught ghosting a warning pm will be sent out and if the AA does not change in a timely manner war will be declared on that nation. v. Mergers and Disbandment : T4H will only accept merger proposals and/or disband the alliance with the universal approval of the Horsemen. vi. ZI : T4H does not believe in permanent or eternal ZI. The practice of ZI will always be used as the harshest form of punishment someone will receive at the hands of T4H. Signed: The Triumvirate of Death *Horsemen of Death: DarkStar *Horsemen of War: Rutter *Horsemen of Famine: shadowfrog97 Past Government T4H Government- Past and Present International Relations . Wars *while T4H was not an official alliance during Karma war all most founding members were in other alliances that did fight in this war